


Unexpected

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Rhys, Asphyxiation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Just because he gets attacked, doesn't mean Jack can't still get off.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178917595640/unexpected

The alien creature had appeared out of nowhere, scared and panicked. It had lunged for Handsome Jack, his four tentacled arms grasping at him, wrapping around his neck. Jack, surprised, fought back at first, his closing airpipe surging adrenaline through his body. But when the world didn’t turn black from lack of oxygen, he realized the alien wasn’t as hostile as it first appeared. It straddled his body, speaking a harsh sounding language.

Jack relaxed, unafraid now, but enjoyed the the tightness around his neck. He smirked, waiting to see the reaction of the alien. It happened quickly. The alien gasped and jumped, feeling the erection rub against him. The tentacles around Jack’s neck loosened.

“Nuh uh,” he said. “Hey!” He shouted. When the alien was looking at him, he continued. “Don’t loosen your grip. Keep choking me.”

It blanched.

Growling, Jack reached up and took a fistful of the gorgeous alien’s hair, tugging it towards him. “I _said_ choke me!”

The alien hummed, his cheeks turning a different color.

“Oh? You like that?” Jack mused. He tugged on the hair harshly. “Do as I say,” he demanded. The tentacles around his neck tightened back up, constricting his airflow just enough. “Oh, yeah!” Jack cooed. He pulled the alien by the hair down for a kiss. “Now, you’re going to do as I say. Take off my pants.”

Murmuring deeply, the alien did so, lifting up so his other two tentacles could pull Jack free. His movement was restricted as Jack still gripped his hair and the alien could only push the clothes to his knees, but that was enough for Jack.

“Now, wherever you get fucked, get into that position.”

The alien flushed, his cheeks turning a deep orange. His body looked humanoid, but one could never tell with aliens. It eased slowly down, sitting itself over Jack and mewling deeply, his eyes fluttering.

“Good, very good. Now, ride me and don’t let up on my neck until we’re finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
